Betrothed
by houdinicat3
Summary: Slightly AU but could happen What if James and Lily Potter had an arranged marraige? What if that is why Lily hated James so much. How will she become the happily married Lily Potter that we know and love? JL duh!
1. Chapter 1

Betrothed

by houdinicat3

A/N- I know it's weird...I'm doing a Lily/James fic but I read a Harry/Hermione arranged marraige and thought, "What if James and Lily had an arranged marraige?" So here we go

* * *

My wedding day, every girl's dream. Walking down the aisle in the beautiful white dress with the man of your dreams infront of you. James was adorable in his tux. Mommy and Daddy were crying. Petunia was a pain as usual but it's to be expected. 

"You mean that your going to marry one of those, those, those people?" Petunia said outraged when I announced my engagement.

"Yes, I am! I am in love with James." I said proudly.

"But I thought you said that you hated him and that you would never marry him." She was right. I did say that I hated him. I did say that I would never marry him. But that was then. That was when I was mad at my parents, and him. That was when I was going to be stuck with him. That's when I heard about my arranged marraige. That's right, I had an arranged marraige with James Potter. But that was then.

When I got my Hogwarts letter my parents were worried. They thought that I could get hurt. They also thought that as great of a person as I was and would be, no muggle would find magic normal. It's not their fault. They were old-fashioned people and they cared about me. When I was 11 my parents contacted the Potters. On my Hogwarts lettter they gave the address of a host family that I would stay a day with to get used to the idea of magic and the magical world. The host family was to guide me and help me get wizard money, supplies, etc. I was told at the time that the Potters were in the wizard government and were somewhat powerful people. On the day before I left to go to the Potter's my mother sat me down and spoke to me.

"Lily, I have something to tell you." Mommy had a serious look on her face.

"What is it, Mommy?" I said looking into the glorious green eyes that matched mine.

"I want you to know that your father and I only want what is best for you and we think that this is for the best." She took a deep breath. "The Potters have a son named James that is your age. He is starting at Hogwarts this year too." Another breath but I thought that she was finished.

"Go on." I said.

Deep breath."Your father and I have decided that it is for the best that you are to marry James."

"What? Mommy, I'm only 11!"

"I meant that you and James are to be married when you come of wizarding age and graduate which is 17."

"You mean that I'm in an arranged marraige!"

"We think that it is for the best."

"But I'll only be 17!" I couldn't believe this was happening to me! An arranged marraige!

"You'll be out of school and into the real world. We want you to be taken care of." I could see tears in her eyes but I didn't care. She was ruining my life! I was never going to have a boyfriend! Just this James guy that I hadn't met. From that moment I resented James with a passion.

"I am not marrying him!" I yelled running to my room crying. My life was over before it had even started.

When I reached my room I flopped onto the bed in tears. I didn't even notice Petunia at her desk doing whatever she did in her free time.

"What's wrong, Lils?" She asked making me jump.

"Go away!" I yelled at her. Petunia never got along perfectly but I didn't resent her at the time. I was just mad and 11.

"Just tell me what's wrong." She said being a nosy 14 year old.

"My life is over!" I said sitting up.

"That's what they all say." She said without sympathy.

"I'm in an arranged marraige for when I'm 17! I haven't even met the jerk!"

"At least you know that you're going to be with someone. You won't have to worry about finding the right guy."

"But 17!"

"Some girls get pregnant at 16."

"So!" I wanted my sympathy.

"Don't get upset over this, Lils. Just pretend that this isn't happening and forget about it until you're 17."

"Whatever!" I just continued to cry myself to sleep. I wanted this day to be over.

The next day, Mr. and Mrs. Potter came to pick me up. They seemed like nice enough people.They're son, the resented one, didn't come with them.

"My name is Harry and this is my wife Sara. We're going to show you around wizard London and help you with any questions you may have. You'll meet James back at the house. A couple of his friends will be over. They'll be your classmates. So we shall be off. Say goodbye to your family."

I gave my father a long hug. I was mad at him but I loved him. I knew that he thought it was a good descision.

Petunia was a slightly shorter hug. I would miss having my sister as much as we fought.

For Mommy, it was the hardest goodbye. I was completely mad at her. She ruined my life and I didn't want to forgive her. But she was my bestfriend. It was bittersweet. I gave her a huge hug and didn't want to let go. I needed my mommy. I finally said goodbye to her too.

I waved to everyone as I got into the Potters' car. Mommy and Petunia waved to me until the car rounded the corner and I couldn't see them anymore. The car ride was pretty quiet. They seemed like nice people but I didn't want to be their with, the in-laws. We finally reached the house where I was going to meet...the resented one.


	2. Chapter 2

Betrothed

by houdinicat3

A/N- I was just looking at Chap 1 and it looked way too short but it was so late when I wrote/posted it so I can hardly remember writing it.

* * *

We walked into the house. It was a beautiful place. If the resented one is as bad as I think he'll be, at least it's a nice house. That was a wicked thing to think but I'm 11 for god's sake. 

"James, we're home!" Mrs. Potter called.

"We're in my room." Apparently he didn't want to meet me either. Mrs. Potter and I looked at each other. She rolled her eyes.

"Boys will be boys. I'll show you you're room and then I'll take you to James and his friends. We walked up the stairs and down the hallway. She took me to a guest room. It had a queen sized bed covered in red and gold linens. The windows were draped with them as well. It was amazing.

"You have a beautiful home, Mrs. Potter." I say politely though I mean it.

"Please, call me Sara."

"Ok...Sara." We put my bags down. She then took me into the hallway and gave me the tour of the upstairs.Then we reached a room with the door closed and a "Do Not Enter" sign.

"This is James' room." She explained. She knocked on the door. We heard rushing inside.

"Come in!" Someone called. Sara opened the door when I saw 3 boys. Two were on the floor playing a video game while the other sat on the bed watching. (I know that they might not have existed then but let's pretend lol) I could tell which one was James immediately. He had the same mess dark hair as his father.

"Boys, this is Lily. She'll be staying here until you all go off to Hogwarts. James, introduce your friends to her and be nice." She said the last part sternly. Sara then left the room and shut the door again. James and his friends went back to their game. I hmphed and sat on the edge of the bed and watched the two play. The one on the bed turned to me.

"I'm Remus. The bloke on the right is Sirius and the one on the left if you hadn't guessed is James. We're all starting Hogwarts this year." He stuck out a hand. I shook it. At least one of these kids was nice or at least polite.

"You're such a nerd, Remus!" James said without taking his eyes off the screen.

"And just because I'm civilized doesn't mean that I'm a nerd." He retorted to his friend.

"I dunno, James, he is the one talking up the girl." Sirius said. Lovely. Remus started to blush.

"Yea whatever." James said. He doesn't seem too pleased that I'm here. That makes two of us. I've been with them 5 minutes and I already know their personalities. Sirius is a self-proclaimed ladies man. Remus is polite and somewhat of a nerd. James is just ignoring me. He's probaly in denile. I don't blame him. I wonder if they know about the marraige.

"Seems like somebody is a little jealous of Remus." Sirius said to James trying to get a rise out of him.

"Why would I be jealous of him?" He asks annoyed still focusing on the game. He hasn't even looked at me.

"Because he's getting the pretty girl." Sirius says simply. I blush a little. Remus blushes even more.

"Yea right." He mumbles.

"I sense some hostility." Sirius just doesn't seem to know when to stop.

"Just shove it." James retorts.

"Oooo testy." He's wearing an annoying smirk on his face. He's cute. They all are.

"Shut the bloody hell up!" James yelled turning to him and glaring. Sirius then stopped and didn't bring it up again. I watched amazed.

We had been watching the two play some shooting game for 20 minutes and I was getting bored. I left the room to unpack my things. Remus followed me.

"Hey." He said standing in the doorway.

"Hey yourself." I replied taking my perfectly folded clothes out of my trunk and placing them in drawers.

"Sirius likes to joke around. He doesn't mean have the things he says. Y..you are pretty though." He said looking at his feet blushing.

I blush slightly. "Thanks."

"James isn't that bad either. He's just been in a bad mood lately. He hasn't told us why." So they don't know.

"It's because of me." I said. "He doesn't want me to be here." I wasn't going to go around telling people that I'm getting married to the kid.

"Oh." Remus says quietly. "Do you want some help?" He asks.

"Sure." I reply smiling. He walks over and carefully takes a pile of shirts from my bed and places them in the shirt drawer. As soon as we finished James and Sirius walked into the room.

"We're going out for ice cream." James said to us looking at me for the first time. I see his eyes scan my body. Well isn't that nice?

"Awesome." Remus says.

"You go downstairs with Sirius. I just have to talk to Lily about something." James said.

"Ooooo" Sirius says mockingly. James elbows him in the rib and the two friends leave the room. James walks up to me looks me in the eye.

"So." He said. Some vocabulary huh?

"So." I said. Well shut up.

"We're stuck together I guess."

"I guess." He looks at his feet and we just sort of stand there.

"Are we still going to date other people?" He asks looking away. So that's it? He wants to go out with people.

"Of course.Why wouldn't we?" I ask. He looks at me and is about to say something like 'Because we're getting married.' but he realized what I meant and didn't.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" He asks.

"And that'll get me a boyfriend how?" I respond.

"Good. Me neither. I haven't told Remus or Sirius yet."

"Yet?" I ask.

"They'll find out when it happens." Pause. "I might tell them eventually though."

"Fine with me."

"Good."

"Good."

"Let's go down now. They must be waiting for us."

This will be interesting.

* * *

A/N- so a little rl/l there. remember that she is in love with/marries James in the end. I ship L/J but a little preteen RL/L never hurt anyone. 


	3. Chapter 3

Betrothed

by houdinicat3

A/N- hi! i've been busy with my other fics and life (no kidding life...ugh so much as happened...a lot has happened even since I started writing this a/n) thanks for the reviews but i'd love more. I hate begging for reviews because I don't want to have to. anyway here's chapter 3.

* * *

Ice cream was actually pretty fun. The guys aren't too bad and the Potters are really nice. We actually laughed a lot. The ice cream place was at the mall. Apparentally they had never been to a "muggle" mall before. When we passed by the arcade the guys were in awe. It was so funny. Sara and Harry let us play in the arcade. We each had $10 (I have no clue how to convert that to pounds so pleases forgive me) to use in the arcade. I'm actually not that bad at video games. My old neighbors were a family of three boys. One a year older than me, one Petunia's age and one a year younger than me. I would always play with them either at their house or the arcade. I like to play, just nothing too violent. I was playing this game where you had to press a button with an arrow on it at the right time to score points (think ddr with your hands and not on a mat) I was getting the high score. Remus, Sirius, and James surrounded me as I went on in the levels. I ended up beating the game and getting enough tickets to buy a giant teddy bear, a lava lamp, and a journal. James was so jealous when his friends were paying more attention to my win than his feeble 10th place score on the game that they just got in that day. 

"Nice one!" Sirius said giving me a high five.

"That was amazing!" Remus said. He was too nervous to make contact. It was cute. I was pysched with the compliments so I just let them keep coming.

"But I got 10th place! Didn't I do well too?" James protested. That was also cute but in a different way. Jeeze, I'm going to go crazy once puberty hits being surrounded by guys!

"Would little Jamesie Wamesie like a high five?" Sirius mocked.

":Humph: Yes, he would." Sirius high fived him and we all laughed on our way back to Sara and Harry.

When we got back to the house I found out that the guys were sleeping over. If I heard this a few hours before, I would have been ticked. But after hanging out with them, it's not that bad. I stayed with them for a while until Sara came and said that it was lights out. I then said good night and went to my room. I got changed into my nightgown and robe and brushed my teeth in the bathroom connected to my room. I read for a little while. It was hard to concentrate though while hearing them laugh every few seconds. Then I heard a knock on my door. I got up leaving the book mark in the book and placing it on the bed and answered it. It was the guys. They were giggling like 5 year olds. Remus was looking embarassed. Oh lord help me! This can't be good.

"We just have a couple of questions for you." James said. "We're playing Truth or Dare and seeing as you're the only girl in the house, you of course had to be incorparated."

"Of course." I responded with my hands on my hips. Sirius stepped forward.He then whispered in my ear,

'Do you think I'm sexy?' I stepped away and closed the door.

"Freaks!" I muttered. I heard them all laughing like crazy. Then there was another knock on the door. I opened it and crossed my arms.

"What?" I said smirking and shaking my head.

"Remus has to do his dare." Sirius said. "Go on Remus." Remus stepped forward blushing like crazy.

"I really like you." He said looking at his feet. I made a look as if they were all crazy. I eyed James as if to ask a question. I don't know what the question was. But whatever it was he understood. He nodded his head.

"You're really sweet." I said. He looked up in disbelief. The poor thing. It was as if people had treated him like an outcast his entire life. (a/n-when in doubt, say irony) I nodded my head. He couldn't speak. I smiled as the guys dragged him back to the room laughing. I decided to give up on the book and go to sleep. I got into bed and had a weird dream. A really weird dream.

_In the dream we were inside what I figured to be Hogwarts. We were holding hands and running. The mood was urgent. Then suddenly he pulled me into a closet.We looked at each other and kissed. We kissed for a while until we finally broke apart._

_"What was that for?" I asked. He smiled at me and said:_

_"To-"_

Then I woke up. Weird.

I looked out the window and saw that it wasn't too light out. Then I checked the clock. It read 5:07. Ugh.

I decided to go see if the guys had stayed up all night. I walked down the hall neglecting my robe and walked to James' room. I slowly opened the door. Remus and Sirius were asleep on the floor. James was sitting up in his bed.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey."

Silence.

"Can't sleep?" I asked.

"Nah. It's just too weird."

"What is?" What could possibly be weird?

"You."

"Well that's kind of you." I started to turn around and leave.

"That's not what I mean. There's nothing wrong with you, it's just. I don't know. Having you here makes me believe that I this is really going to happen. I'm just not ready for this." He looked down lost in his thoughts.

"You think that I am? I don't want to be engaged at 11 but I'm stuck with it. We just have to learn to deal with it."

Silence.

"I'm going to go back to my room to get some sleep." I say finally. I start to leave again when he stops me.

"Lily, can you do me a favor?" He asked shyly.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Don't go out with Remus."

"What?"

"Please don't go out with him." He didn't elaborate at all.

"Why? Will you be jealous or something?" I was really curious.

"Just don't." He looks at me pleadingly.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok. But why would it matter if I did? It's not like I'd be getting married to him or anything." Oo. Bad choice of words.

"Good night." He said dismissing it.

"Good night." Then I finally left. I had trouble sleeping for the rest of the night. James had made me realize it too. When your realization comes, it crashes down on you until it's completely sunken.

* * *

a/n- sorry if this is short...it's sort of a filler chap. with points that i need to get to the hogwarts part of the story. I'm planning on going through all seven years in order to go full circle to the beginning. 


End file.
